


Ian, Ian...Ian

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Mpreg and the Gallagher’s [3]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Disscussion Of Abortion, Fighting, M/M, Mpreg, Poor, broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Ian messes up and leaves his and Mickey’s kid at the park. Arguing ensues.





	Ian, Ian...Ian

Ian had really done it this time. He’d never even seen Mickey so mad before, the dude looked like he was going to beat him to death with a baseball bat.

“What? I don’t get it!” The two were shouting at each other in the living room. Both arguing over the new stupid thing Ian did.

“You left our daughter at the playground! Do you have any idea what could have happened to her?! She could have been raped! She could have been fucking murdered!” Mickey was trying to contain himself from punching the redhead in the face and not stopping. 

“She’s fine, she’s right upstairs sleeping. But probably not anymore now that you’re fucking yelling at me!” His voice picked up in volume as he went on. 

“You- you fucking moron! Do you even know who picked her up? Who fucking found her! God damn Frank! He’s been takin’ her all round town! Doin’ fuck knows what! You can’t- I can’t even trust you to take care of your own kid.” 

Ian’s face softened at the realization that Mickey was mad; really mad. “I can too. I’m there all the time. I do everything in my power to be there and love her!”

“Love doesn’t stop fucking rapists! Your love for her isn’t going to save her from being kidnapped! Love can’t do shit for them!” He was out of breath by the time he was done yelling and he barely even noticed his slip up until Ian was staring at him with now wide eyes.

“The fuck are you lookin’ at now?!” He demanded anxiously.

“Them?” He whispered out. 

Mickey licked his lips, a nervous habit he picked up. His eyes downcast and looking anyway but at Ian. “Don’t know the fuck you’re talkin’ bout.” 

Ian shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “No, no, no you know exactly what I’m talking about. Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Through his anger he found himself saddened by the fact that Mickey had kept such a thing from him.

“I didn’ tell ya cuz I’m not keepin’ it.” He rubbed his chin, wishing he had a joint right about now.

“You’re not keeping it? You can’t fucking kill my baby!” Ian was backing him up into a wall till there was nowhere to go.

“It’s not a fuckin’ baby and I’m doin this for your own good!” He pushed Ian off of him, sending the taller boy back a few steps. 

“My own good?! You’re aborting my baby for my own good?” He was back on Mickey, pinning him to the wall.

“It’s my fuckin kid too! You think I wanna off it?! Course I fuckin don’t! I want to keep the little shit, Ian! But we can’t! We don’t have enough money to raise one kid! What about two?!” He tried to push Ian off of him again but when it didn’t work he resorted to head butting him as hard as he could.

“Fuck!” Ian could hear the crunch of his nose as he stumbled backwards. “What the fuck?!”

Mickey was just about to start yelling again when he heard footsteps hopping down the stairs and was met with the sight of his five year old daughter. 

“Daddy? Papa? What’s going on?” She was still clutching her old stuffed dog to her chest while she looked between her two fathers.

“Me and Daddy were just talkin’, why don’t you go back upstairs to sleep.” Mickey was trying to put on his best fake voice for one of the only things he cared about in the world. He never wanted to scare his little girl. 

She nodded slowly, turning around and going back upstairs. 

Ian and Mickey turned to look at each other. Mickey had his stone cold glare back on and Ian just looked devastated. 

“We’re not having another baby- end of discussion.” Mickey’s voice was cold and uncaring when he spoke, his eyes glaring into Ian’s.

The younger boy laughed, an emotionless and hurt chuckled that tore Mickey’s heart a little. “Why were you so worried about insane bipolar Ian ruining another kid if you weren’t going to have it? Huh? You could have gotten an abortion and I wouldn’t have known shit. What, did you do this to rub it in my face? Ha ha Ian, you could have had another kid but since you’re a bipolar piece of shit you don’t get that!”

“Of course I didn’ do it on purpose asshole! I’d never fuckin’ do that to you!” Mickey felt his eyes tear and up he couldn’t be damned to try and hide it. 

“Why’d you say it then?” Ian’s voice broke and he found himself looking down. “How could you expect me to find out that you’re killing our baby and be fine with it?” 

Mickey bit his lip as hard as he could, trying with all his might not to shed any tears. “It’s not realistic. And not because you’re fuckin bipolar…it’s because we’re broke Ian.” He looked up at his boyfriend as best as he could. “We live in your goddamn shared family home. We can’t bring another kid into this fucked up world.” A tear made its way out, slowly sliding down his cheek. “I mentioned it because I wanted to keep it.” He forced back more tears before they started to pour. “It’s your fuckin kid Gallagher, course I wanted ta keep it.” He gave Ian the best smile he could muster.

Mickey looked down, his hand finding its way to his stomach where he placed it. “It’s not the right time…we can fuck and have another later.”

“It won’t be the same baby…you know it won’t Mick.” Ian had started to walk closer, inch by inch until he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“Yeah, but maybe we’ll get a better one.” He ducked his head into Ian’s shoulder to keep himself from crying more. “Fuck Ian…I don’t want to get rid of it…what are we gonna do?” 

Ian rested his head on the other boys shoulder. “I- I don’t know. But please…please don’t-” His throat choked up. 

Mickey nodded, “I know…I know…”


End file.
